1. Field of the Invention
This application related to virtual machines. Particularly, this application relates to handling migration of virtual machines while performing clustering operation(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
A distributed system can include multiple computing nodes (nodes) that communicate with and access, using a network, data stored on a shared storage device. Each such node can implement multiple virtual machines that allow increased usage of hardware resources, i.e., by using the hardware resources of each node to support multiple virtual machines. Each virtual machine (VM) can execute a separate operating system, can be interacted with, and can be used in substantially the same manner as, a standalone operating system executing on independent hardware. Each VM can also execute one or more applications, where these applications can be accessed by various clients.
Such a distributed system can offer high availability (HA), such as by improving application availability. An HA system can switch a failed application from one node to another. Clustering software can perform various clustering operations to ensure HA operation of nodes and VMs that are hosted by such nodes. Clustering software can also perform other clustering operations on nodes and/or VMs of this distributed system.
While the embodiments of the application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the embodiments to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.